Usuario:Minimize~/Música~
HAI!, aqui puedes ver mi música espero que te gusten mis gustos :) De Lady GaGa *Wonderland *Pokerface *Bad romance *Telephone ft. Beyoncé *Paparazzi *Born this way *Monter *Judas *Bloody Mary *Hair *The edge of glory *Yoü and I *Just dance *Marry the night *Speechless *Dance in the dark *White Christmas De Rihanna *Love the way tou lay ft. Eminem *Cheers *S&M *What's my name ft. Drake *We found love ft. Calvin Harris *Only girl *If it's lovin' that you want *Man down *California king bed *Rude boy *Hard ft. Jeezy *S.O.S De Katy Perry *U r so gay *I kissed a girl *Hot 'n' cold *California gurls ft. Snoop dog *Thinking of you *Waking up in vegas *Teenage dram *Las friday night *Firework *The one that got away *Peakock *ET ft. Kanye Wast De Victoria Justice *Make it shine *You're the reason *Tell me that you love me *Freak the freak out *Best friend's brother 'De P!nk' *'Raise your Glass' *'So what' *Just like a pill *U + Ur hand *Stupid girls *Who knew *Dear Mr. President *Funhouse De Ke$ha *Tik tok *We r who we r *Blow *blah blah blah *Cannibal *Sleazy *Take it of *Animal De Miranda Crosgrove *Dancin' crazy *Kissin u' *About you now *Leave it all to me ft. Dake Bell *Leave it all to shine ft. Victoria Justice *Sayonara *Shakespear *Hey you De Big Time Rush *O yeah *Boyfriend ft. Snoop dog *All what I want for christmas ft. Miranda Cosgrove *The city is ours *Wanna be famous De Jennette McCurty *Generetion of love *I'm not crazy *So close De David Guetta *Sexy Bitch *Where them girls at ft. Nicky Minaj and Flo Rida De Adele *Rolling in the Deep *Make you feel my love *Cold shoulder *Hometown glory De Avril Lavigne *Smile *What the hell *Girlfriend *Get over it *My happy ending *Hot *Complicated De Taio Cruz *Dynamite *Brack your heart De Shakira *Waka waka *Rabiosa *Gordita *Loba *Loca De Green day *Wake me up when september ends *ameircan idiot *holiday De Brtiney Spears *I love rock 'n' roll *Tree *Toxic *Till the world ends *I wanna go *Criminal *Hold it against me De Selena Gómez *Something I don't know *Magic *Naturrally *Falling down *Who says *A year without rain *Love you like a love song *Round & round Otras Aqui hay más canciones que me gusta pero son de artístas defierentes, y no voy a crear una sección para cada uno. *On the floor - Jennifer López ft. Pitbull *Más - Ricky Martin *DJ got us falling in love again - Usher ft. Pitbull *Give it up - Ariana Grande ft. Elizabeth Gillies *Super Bass - Nicky Minaj *My moment - Rebecca Black *Barbie girl - Acua *Candyman - Christina Aguilera *Rain over me - Marc Anthony ft. Pitbull *Run the world - Beyoncé *Single ladies - Beyoncé *Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO *The joke is on you - Niki Watkings *'Calling all te monsters - China Anne McClain' *Watch me - Bella Thorne ft. Zendaya *Sexy & know it - LMFAO *Fly - Nicky Minaj ft. Rihanna *Stereo Flow - Edward Maya ft. Willy Williams